Wind
by Kuny
Summary: Uma songfic falando dos sentimentos de Naruto. Leiam, por favor. [Oneshot]


Disclairmer:Não possuo Naruto... como qualquer outro (a) autor (a) de fic.

Nota:Fic narrada por Naruto. Song-fic com a música 'Wind', o primeiro encerramento do anime.

_

* * *

_

Wind

* * *

Por quê? Eu vejo que todos têm famílias. Por quê só eu não tenho? Todos têm alguém para cuidar deles, então por que estou sozinho? Não tenho... ninguém? Eu queria... muito, muito mesmo... ter a família que eu nunca tive. Queria ter alguém para cuidar de mim quando estiver com frio. Queria poder ter um amigo pra poder brincar num dia de chuva.

_Cultive your hunger before you idealize_

Cultive seu desejo, antes de idealiza-lo

_Motivate your anger to make them realize_

Provoque sua raiva, para assim realiza-lo

Já é de manhã. Posso sentir o vento assoprar no meu rosto. Me levanto, tomo um banho e me visto, como o café da manhã. Mas um dia de aula na academia ninja do Iruka-sensei. Assim que saio de casa, vou andando para a escola. Enquanto ando pelas ruas, eu vejo crianças como eu acompanhado de suas mães. Por que eu não tenho uma? Onde está... a minha família? Eu estou... sozinho...?

Chego na academia. Já avisto o meu amigo lá numa das mesas.

"Ei, Takeshi, depois vamos brincar?"-eu pergunto, ele foi o único com quem brinquei outro dia. Mas que estranho. Ele não me responde. Será que não me escutou?-Takeshi? Você me escutou?

"Naruto, desculpa... mas mamãe e papai não querem que eu brinque com você. Eles disseram:Não quero que você fique perto daquele garoto."

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer por alguns segundos. Isso queria dizer que eu não poderia ter ele como amigo?

"Ah, n-não... tu-tudo bem..."-eu disse, com um sorriso forçado, enquanto me esforçava para não chorar.-Eu... eu... nem queria brincar mesmo!-disse, e depois me viro o mais rápido possível para sair da sala. E foi aí que senti um forte esbarrão com alguém.

"Naruto, entre na sala!"-disse o Iruka-sensei, e ele, como sempre, era muito rígido comigo. Mas por alguma razão me sentia protegido perto dele. Simplesmente assenti, e voltei a sala. Porém, antes que pudesse fazer isso, Iruka-sensei me impediu.-"Naruto... algum problema?"-pergunta Iruka-sensei, parecia que estava preocupado comigo.

"Não é nada, Iruka-sensei..."-disse, e me virei para entrar na sala.

"Naruto..."-murmurou Iruka-sensei, talvez tenha percebido que eu estava meio chateado. Mas acho que não deve ser isso. A verdade é que... ninguém nunca me entendeu ou se importou comigo. Eu sei disso. Todos me olham com outros olhos, como se desejassem... que eu... nunca tivesse existido... ou que... eu estivesse morto... Ninguém nunca... reconheceu ou aceitou a mim... como sou... um garoto... que não tem... nada... que nunca teve nada...

Eu... no fundo, já sabia. Lá no fundo, eu sempre soube. Sempre soube que ninguém nunca se importou comigo. Talvez, nos meus mais profundos pensamentos, eu soubesse que ninguém nunca iria querer ser meu amigo. Ou que eu pudesse... ter... uma família... que me considerasse... especial... Eu só queria isso... só... estou pedindo muito...? Estou... pedindo... muito...? Eu... sei que nunca, por mais que eu peça... conseguirei o que estou querendo agora... se ficar chorando que nem um bebê... eu tenho... que lutar... para, algum dia... alcançar esse sonho... o sonho de que alguém... me aceite como eu sou... que reconheça o valor da minha existência...

_Climbing the mountain_

Subindo a montanha,

_Never coming down_

Sem nunca voltar_  
Break in to the contents_

Quebre as dificuldades e chegue até a felicidade_  
Never falling down_

Sem jamais cair

"Bem, só gostaria de dizer que hoje eu não vou poder dar aula, então Ebisu-sensei ficará no meu lugar, só por hoje."-disse Iruka-sensei, e entrou um cara de óculos escuros, que nunca vi antes. Logo que ele entrou, eu pude perceber o seu olhar passando pela sala toda, e depois pousou seu olhar em mim. Pude sentir aquele olhar que todos me lançavam, aquele olhar de desprezo e ódio. Por que todos me olhavam daquele jeito?-"Comportem-se."-e Iruka-sensei some numa nuvem de fumaça.

"Eu sou Ebisu. Só dessa vez irei substituir o sensei de vocês."-ele disse, ajeitando seus óculos.-"Hoje falaremos de..."

De novo. Por quê esse olhar? Toda vez que aquele sensei olha para mim, eu sinto um desprezo, assim como todos da vila sempre me trataram... Não entendo. Por que me desprezam tanto? O que eu tenho para... me odiarem tanto? O quê? Aquele sensei olha para mim com desprezo, parece que nunca vão me aceitar como sou... se eu fosse forte o bastante... forte não só de força física, mas de espírito também... se eu fosse forte o suficiente para mostrar a todos... como eu realmente sou... para mostrar o meu verdadeiro valor...

"Garotos-raposa que ficam se distraindo nunca conseguirão ser ninjas de verdade, senhor Uzumaki. Garotos como _você_, nunca conseguirão se tornar fortes de verdade."-ele disse, e eu pude sentir aquele olhar sobre mim. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era sair logo dali. Empurrei aquele sensei. Saí correndo dali. Maldição! Maldição! Quer dizer então... que nunca vou me tornar forte... para realizar meu sonho...?

_My knee is still shaking like I was twelve_

Meu joelho ainda está tremendo, como se tivesse doze anos  
_Sneaking out the classroom by the back door_

Fugindo da sala, pela porta de trás  
_A man railed at me twice but i didn't care_

Um homem me xingou duas vezes, mas eu nem me importei  
_Waiting is wasting for people like me_

Esperar é desperdício, para pessoas como eu

Eu continuava correndo, não conseguia enxergar nada direito por causa das lágrimas que eu sentia estar formando nos meus olhos. Nem sequer sabia por onde estava andando. Pela minha vista embaçada, eu acho que deveria estar numa espécie de campo. Só continuo correndo, não quero saber de olhar pra trás.

Agora... eu percebo. Como eu sou fraco... toda aquela confiança, aquele sonho, foram abaladas pelas palavras de uma pessoa. Se eu me deixar levar pelos outros... como vou realizar meu sonho? Ninguém irá realiza-lo por mim... só eu mesmo posso realizar... o meu sonho. Só eu posso me tornar forte por mim mesmo... ninguém fará isso por mim. Não posso me deixar levar pelas palavras dos outros... porque... só eu posso realizar meu sonho. Só eu...

'_Realizar... o meu sonho_'-era único pensamento que passava pela minha cabeça. Mesmo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pude ver borboletas azuis voando pelo céu... Mas eu estava tão confuso, que acabei por cair naquele campo. Permaneci deitado naquele campo, cujagrama que roçava o meu rosto. Tudo o que eu queria... era realizar um sonho... o sonho... de que todos reconheçam o meu valor... que me aceitassem pelo que sou...

_Don't try to live so wise_

Não se ache muito esperto  
_Don't cry because you're so right_

Não chore porque você está certo  
_Don't dry with fakes of fears_

Não tente com medos ou mentiras  
_Coz you will hate yourself in the end_

Porque você se odiará no fim

* * *

"Ele foi um demônio raposa... ele é um excelente aluno, é batalhador, sincero, e ninguém admira ele... Ele respeita a dor dos outros... Ele não é um Demônio Raposa, ele é Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha!"

Aquelas palavras do Iruka-sensei... quando eu as escutei, pude ter certeza... de que parte do meu sonho... estava realizado... ele foi a primeira pessoa que me aceitou pelo que sou... que reconheceu minha existência... uma das pessoas mais preciosas para mim...

_Don't try to live so wise_

Não se ache muito esperto  
_Don't cry because you're so right_

Não chore porque você está certo  
_Don't dry with fakes of fears_

Não tente com medos ou mentiras  
_Coz you will hate yourself in the end_

Porque você vai se odiar no final

* * *

"Naruto! Ei, Naruto!"-uma voz doce me chamou, acabando por me despertar desses pensamentos.-"Vamos, até quando vai ficar deitado aí na grama?"-perguntou a Sakura-chan, esboçando aquele sorriso para mim.

"Vamos, seu idiota! Não é pra ficar dormindo o dia inteiro..."-reclamou o Sasuke, a quem eu tinha como irmão.

"Hehe!"-eu só pude me sentir feliz, não tinha as palavras certas para mostrar o quão essas pessoas são preciosas para mim... eu sei que elas me aceitaram como eu sou, e reconheceram minha existência.

_Don't try to live so wise_

Não se ache muito esperto  
_Don't cry because you're so right_

Não chore porque você está certo  
_Don't dry with fakes of fears_

Não tente com medos ou mentiras  
_Coz you will hate yourself in the end_

Porque você vai se odiar no fim...

Eu sei como é ser sozinho... mas agora, eu tenho pessoas preciosas... pessoas que eu quero proteger... esta é a verdadeira força! E é através desses sentimentos... que eu tiro força para realizar meu sonho...

**

* * *

N.a:Bem, o que eu fiz aqui era mostrar os sentimentos de Naruto e o sonho dele... espero que tenha conseguido expressar isso na fic... Olha, a fic ficou meio confusa, porque mostrou o Naruto antes, quando ele ainda estava na academia, depois mostrou o Iruka reconhecendo a existência dele e no final, apareceu o Sasuke e a Sakura aceitando o Naruto como ele realmente é. **

**O meu objetivo aqui foi mostrar o sofrimento de Naruto antes, e mostrando ele querendo realizar seu sonho e idealizando-o... depois, a fic mostra as pessoas que acreditam nele... eu também quis expressar na fic daonde o Naruto tira a força para realizar seu sonho... Só espero ter conseguido passar isso para vocês.**

**Caso gostem ou não, mandem reviews, que ficarei muito feliz!**

**Feliz páscoa para todos!**

**Kissus e ja ne,**

**Kuny-chan.**


End file.
